


Here, Kitty Kitty

by SashaDistan



Series: Sheithkira Shorts [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding Kink, Brother/Brother Incest, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Incest, Keithcest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No mpreg, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Voyeurism, bottom akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDistan/pseuds/SashaDistan
Summary: Akira makes a very good Kitten for his lovers, but in heat he's insatiable. It's a good job he's got both his brother and his Daddy to handle him...
Relationships: Keith (Voltron)/Kogane Akira, Keith/Akira/Shiro, Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kogane Akira/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheithkira Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981096
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Here, Kitty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, everyone was still horny after the first one. So now there's a second one.

Keith has his brother bent over the back of the couch, legs spread, toes barely touching the floor. Shiro smiles.

“Morning boys.”

“Morning, Daddy,” Keith replies conversationally, even though he has two fingers sunk up to the knuckle in his twin’s upturned ass. “Kitten can’t talk right now.”

With his face half buried in a cushion, Akira mewls plaintively. Above him, Keith’s free hand pets ticklishly over the smooth curves of his butt and thigh, but he’s clearly not giving his brother the friction he desires.

“Oh Baby… you didn’t even get him dressed first.”

“No time,” Keith demurs. “Serves you right-” he says as he crooks his fingers inside Akira and brings forth another whimper of pleasure, “-shaking you ass all over the place. Isn’t this better, Kitten? So beautifully presented now, and _so desperate_.”

“Keith?”

“Kitten’s in heat, Daddy.” Keith bends over his twin, one arm braced against the couch in order to whisper into his ear. “If I hadn’t pinned you down, you’d be eagerly showing yourself off to _anyone_ , wouldn’t you?”

Akira’s whine is muffled, his shoulders shaking.

“So desperate to be filled up.” Keith slips his fingers from his brother’s hole and strokes his cock – perfectly displayed between his parted thighs. “ _Stars_... you’re so hard Kitten. You want me to fuck you that badly, huh?”

“Steady Baby…”

“But Daddy-”

Shiro makes a placating gesture with one hand.

“If he’s in heat, then he needs to be properly readied. You mustn’t rush.”

Keith chews his lower lip, and in the time that it takes him to think, his brother begins to mewl and buck underneath his touch. Keith holds him still with firm hands.

“Hush, Kitten. Daddy says we have to be patient.” Keith smiles up at Shiro. “Daddy, will you watch him whilst I get the things?”

“You stay and play – softly – I’ll get them.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Akira meows plaintively.

True to form, Shiro doesn’t rush as he goes to Akira’s bedroom – they each have their own, though it is rare for any of them to actually sleep alone – and selects the items he wants from Akira’s extensive collection of toys. Out of all of them, Akira likes toys and props the most, and it shows. When Shiro re-emerges in the living room, it is to the delightful image of Keith crouched behind his brother, sucking on the tip of his reddened cock, even as he rocks his fingers in Akira’s ass. Shiro settles down in front of Akira, tapping the back of his head to get his attention.

“Eyes on me, Kitten.”

Akira whimpers.

“ _Now_ , Kitten.” The tone in Shiro’s voice works its magic, just like always, and Akira lifts flushed cheeks and wet eyes from the cushion. “There’s my pretty Kitty. Such a good boy. Let’s get you dressed.”

Keith slows his movements then stands once again when Shiro slides the ears over Akira’s hair. They are pitch black and very fluffy, and with a few moments of fiddling, blend almost seamlessly with his inky locks. Shiro rubs a tiny circle with his thumb against the back of Akira’s head whilst his long fingers span the breadth of his skull, and Akira melts softly, chest rumbling with a purr.

“Oh Kitten….” Keith awe is sighed with obvious pleasure as his twin goes lax and content around his fingers. “That feels so good. Relax...”

“Perfect, Kitten.” Shiro stokes his head and places a kiss to Akira’s forehead as the young man meets his eyes again – just like he’s supposed to. “Wrist please.”

Shiro fastens the super soft, padded closure of the mitten around Akira’s wrist, watching as his lover flexes his hand, testing the stretch. Shiro knows that Akira loves and hates the paws, because he has no grip and no claws; but equally he cannot make a fist to release his tension either. When the second one goes on, he tries to bat Shiro’s hand away, and Shiro can’t help but chuckle.

“Be good little Kitty. You don’t want your brother to put you out on the street for any passing dick to have a go with, do you?”

Akira shivers, but Shiro sees the way Keith arches an eyebrow, and smirks, pressing on.

“Or maybe you do? Maybe you just want to be filled up and bred so badly that you’ll let anyone have you.”

Akira flushes, pink across the highs of his cheekbones and the tips of his ears, and he bites his lip as he looks away. He knows, as does Keith, that Shiro would never in a million universes do such a thing, but clearly the fantasy of it is something Akira doesn’t mind being teased with.

“But you’re ours, aren’t you Kitten?”

His lover meows in agreement.

“You just want to be bred by your brother and Daddy, don’t you?”

Akira nods, and Shiro restrains the motion by petting his ears and hair once more.

“Good Kitty. Lift your chin now.”

The red leather collar with its heart shaped tag and silver bell are the final touches to Akira’s outfit, and Shiro is aware of the way his cock – heavy and half-full in his underwear – twitches at the sight of the material sitting flush against Akira’s skin. He places a kiss against his throat, another in the hollow under his jaw, then stands.

The click of the leash being attached is deafeningly loud.

“Have fun, Baby.”

“Yes Daddy, I will.”

Keith takes the leash eagerly, and with the first pull, he has his twin curved into an obscene arch, beautifully displaying the flush of his pert nipples and excited cock. Keith lube slick fingers abandon Akira’s ass as Shiro crosses the room – settling into the corner seat of the other couch – and Akira mewls when Keith begins to tease at his nipples instead.

“So sensitive, Kitten… unnngh-! I can see the way your ass is clenching, like you’re so desperate for me to stick my cock in there. You want it don’t you? You want to share your heat with your little brother and have me fuck you.” Keith tweaks and pinches at Akira’s nipples until the skin is red as his collar. “And you’re so hard already. I wonder how much of a mess you’ll make before I finish fucking you?”

Akira whimpers, his paws scrabbling against the cushions with soft thuds, and Keith grins as he twitches the leash again, commanding Akira into stillness. He slides his hand back over Akira’s rump, and Shiro can tell exactly when he reaches the other boy’s entrance because the twins both make perfectly matched groans of pleasure.

“Fuck-!” Keith manages shakily. “Fuck, yes.”

Shiro pops the stud on his fly, and two sets of purple eyes flick up to him at the noise of his zipper inching down, one tooth at a time. Akira licks his lips.

“Don’t mind me boys, just enjoying the view.” He lays his hand back on his knee, his prosthetic arm slung along the back of the couch, and his shifts in seat very slightly.

Keith takes this as instruction to continue. He pulls his hand away from Akira, and Shiro flicks his gaze between Keith’s face and Akira’s as the boy lines himself up and sinks into his brother. Keith looks wrecked, and they’ve barely even started. He won’t last long, but it won’t matter, because not even Akira can get it up again as fast as his twin. Keith snaps his hips forward, thrusting with enough force to jerk his brother bodily. He sets a punishing pace of fast and hard thrusts which fill the room with the sounds of flesh smacking on flesh and Keith’s tight, bitten back grunts. Akira wails the first time Keith hits his target, mewls the second, and paws ineffectually at the couch cushions with his mittens as Keith pauses above him, body tense and eyes closed as he spends himself into his twin.

There is a long moment of stillness, and then Keith opens his eyes to the sight of Shiro stroking his thumb along the length of his dick, having discarded his clothes. He touches himself lazily as he watches them, trailing his eyes along each clean line and the way they echo each other in the curves of thighs and calves, the dips of their spines, and the gentle caresses of Keith’s fingertips against Akira’s arms. He bends all the way over his brother, mouthing something against his ear that Shiro doesn’t catch, then drags his way back to Akira’s beautifully plush ass. Shiro wraps his hand more firmly around his own cock, playing with the foreskin over the quickly flushing crown, and he’s the one who groans at the sound of Keith fucking into his brother once more.

The squelch is loud as Keith fucks through his own come, and Shiro is almost saddened that he did not chose a different viewpoint so that he could watch as Keith froths up his own seed. But Akira’s face is a vision; his lips parted and wet, his eyes shuttered by long lashes, and his collar gleams around his throat as he meows in soft little cut-off gasps, each timed to one of Keith’s thrusts. Keith leans back, looking down his own body at the view, and the hand which was gripping Akira’s hip slides down the cleft of his ass. Keith stills, just for a moment, and then Akira is shaking and yowling, and Shiro would bet anything he owns that Keith has just worked his thumb in alongside his cock. Shiro groans, imagining the stretch and the pressure, it must be divine.

“Yeah, that’s it, Kitten,” Keith’s tone is as smug as his expression. “Clench around me, pull me in. Fuck. Fuck, you like that, yeah? So good, pretty Kitty. You’re gonna make me come again.”

Akira whines and bucks up into the invasion of his body. Keith’s pupils blow.

“You want me to come inside you again, don’t you?” Keith flicks his gaze up to Shiro, then notices his brother is doing the same. “Yeah you do. You want me to make you all wet and open for Daddy. That’s it, isn’t it? Because you want Daddy to breed you really good and deep, and fill you up with kits, right?”

For the first time since Shiro came in, Akira hides his face fully into the cushions. Even so, Shiro can see him quaking, his legs shivering, his rump and shoulders equally flushed. Keith grinds deep into him, and then pulls his lover up by the leash attached to his collar.

“Oh Kitten. Don’t be embarrassed.” Keith drops the leash and get his free hand on Akira’s collar, yanking his twin back against his chest, twisting his face to kiss him fiercely. The position puts Akira in an extreme stretch, and just for a moment as they lick messily at each other, Shiro is sure he can see the slight bulge of Keith’s cock pressing through Akira’s lower belly. He groans.

Akira mewls when Keith eases him back to a more relaxed pose, then gasps as he is jolted by the force of Keith’s fucking.

“I think Daddy likes that idea too, Kitten. Look.”

If possible, Akira blushes harder when he meets Shiro’s pleased smile, eyes dropping quickly to where Shiro is still touching himself as slowly as he can. It’s the most delicious tease.

“Look how big Daddy’s cock is, Kitten. Think how well he’s gonna be able to breed you. Plug you up nice and deep.”

Akira whimpers, Keith smirks.

“Awww, you’re so cute when you get all blushy. Fuck that feels good- be proud Kitten, you’re doing such a good job, right?”

“That’s right Kitten. Good boy,” Shiro praises softly.

“See? And- unnghhhh… this is what your heat is for. You just have to let us take care of you, treat you right? Keep you pumped full of Daddy’s seed and make sure it takes, yeah? Gotta do it whilst you’re nice and fertile, Kitten.” Keith huffs, pulling back for a long moment before he slams back in. He’s getting close, despite his cocky attitude. “Feel how wet and open you are now. Just a little bit more, another finger – you can take it – breathe, Kitten.”

Akira manages a shaky breath, then pants and bites his lip as Keith slides another digit in alongside his cock.

“Holy fuck. Kit- yeah- oh fuc-!”

Keith yanks on the collar, hips smacking into his brother’s ass as he goes tense. Shiro imagines the throbbing of his cock, the flood of heat and ecstasy as he comes for a second time. Akira shivers, whimpering, and as Keith pulls him up, Shiro watches their lover spill himself without being touched. Keith’s right, he has made a mess.

“Well aren’t you two a pretty sight?” Shiro licks his lips as he sees the way Akira flops back down into the sofa. Keith staggers as he pulls out, visibly wobbly, his thighs must ache. “Such sweet boys.” He murmurs as he pats his knee. “Here, Kitty.”

It takes a little tug on the leash for Akira to start moving, and Keith comes with him as Akira crawls across the thick carpet. As he motions to sit back on his heels – a customary position in any other setting – Keith taps him swiftly across the back of the shoulders.

“No, no Kitten. We can’t have you leaking. You wanna be good and ready for Daddy to breed you, don’t you?”

Akira whimpers, but sinks his chest to the floor, his back arched to show off his ass. His hole is puffy and pinker than usual, his entrance shiny with Keith’s cum, and as Shiro watches, he gapes and clenches, twitching for want of being filled.

“It is a good thing you caught him at the beginning of his heat Baby,” Shiro says as he strokes down Akira’s back. “He needs it.”

Keith offers him the leash, but Shiro simply shakes his head, then slides from the couch, dick in hand, and slots himself directly into the warm, wet heat of his lover. Akira purrs.

“Beautifully prepped, Baby. Well done.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” Keith preens.

“Be good to our Kitten. Pet him whilst he cleans you up.”

Shiro curls his hands around Akira’s slender hips, and settles in for fucking his lover long and deep whilst Akira begins to lick and kiss at Keith’s cock. Keith strokes his brother’s hair and his ears, massaging his scalp as he slips further into his heat-space, and Shiro smiles.

It won’t be long until Keith is hard and ready to go again, and Shiro rather enjoys this kind of long, leisurely fucking which Akira adores during his heats. With any luck, they won’t be needing the plug and tail Shiro brought out from Akira’s collection for many hours yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come chat with us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SashaDistan)
> 
> This author responds to comments.
> 
> Thank you to the incredible [Lole](https://twitter.com/@leandralena) for being an awesome beta reader.


End file.
